Don t Let Me Go
by mariallen992
Summary: Barry y Caitlin quieren un futuro juntos porque se dieron cuenta de que lo que pensaban que era felicidad se volvio monotonia pero con ellos 2 nada era monotonia todo era espontaneo y libre.


Han pasado cosas recientes desde los eventos con el flash reverso. He estado volviendome mas rapido, mas inteligente...se convirtio en algo monotono mi vida. Hasta ahora mis unicas aspiraciones son tener una relacion con Iris salir vivo de la pelea con el reverso y sacar a mi padre de la carcel.

La cosa es que no podia hacer ninguna de esas cosas pues Iris estaba con Eddie. El reverso se habia escapado revelandose como el Doctor Zoom y bueno pues me encontraba con la unica pesona algo normal que podria hablar de mi vida y ella nunca diria nada.

estabamos por la 2 taza de cafe flash, yo llevaba 3 croasams con el que me como ahora pero ella solo tenia su cafe en su estomago.

-Creo que deberias esperar barry, iris sigue con Eddie ademas, tienes que salvarlo a el y a Joe...obtendras todo lo demas despues solo espera...las cosas siempre suceden por algo mejor-me dice ella mirando atenta su taza.

-Lo se, espero podamos encontrar algo hoy-le digo dejando el croasam a medio comer.

-Este cafe esta bien cargado-me dice ella

-Lo pediras para llevar-le pregunto

-Si, entre mas rapido hallemos a Eddie mas rapido Iris dejara de estar de malas vibras-me dice ella llevandose su taza

La veo acercarse al mostrador y pedirle al chico nuevo que le cambie el envase. Este chico asiente y se retira.

Siempre me pregunte porque jamas me fije en caitlin, llevamos demasiado tiempo conociendonos y pues jamas paso nada. O mas bien yo no lo permiti.

 _Flashback_

Estabamos corriendo hacia el departamento de Caitlin pues para atrapar a Shona Baez habiamos ido a un bar. Y caitlin se emborracho canto conmigo, tomo conmigo. Se habia puesto un vestido muy provocativo, lo cual hacia que yo no pudiera dejar de mirarla y menos a sus pechos.

Al llegar ella se quito mi saco de encima, lo coloco sobre la cama, se quito los zapatos y luego estiro su mano hacia atras para bajar el cierre del vestido pero no podia hacerlo. Me pidio el favor que lo hiciera yo, le baje el cierre y mientras hacia eso nuestra piel hizo contacto y hizo que yo me exitara. Pero segui con mi trabajo y la cambie rapidamente.

 _fin del flashback_

Caitlin Pov

Cuando regreso barry estaba en la puerta del local, tenia mis llaves en manos. Cuando dejo de mirar sus zapatos me miro a mi y sonrio.

 **-Nos podemos ir señor allen-le digo**

 **-Claro que si doctora snow-me contesta el**

Abre la puerta de mi coche y me deja subir de copiloto, luego da la vuelta y se sube de piloto.

Al llegar a Star Labs vimos el carro de Iris estacionando afuera.

 **-Genial problemas-** murmuro

Barry solo me mira divertido, el sabia que yo no pasaba a Iris ultimamente con sus berrinches. Si esta bien eran su padre y novio pero barry no tiene la culpa.

 **-Le dire a Iris tu desagrado si no te controlas-me dice Barry Estacinandose** **-Que intente decirme algo sobre su enojo si cree que es tan facil lo que hacemos porque no lo hace ella barry, se que la amas pero esta insoportable-le digo quitandome el cinturon** **-Vale, te abro la puerta-me dice sonriente** Se baja del auto y me abre la puerta, cuando estoy afuera siento el frio de la brisa. Mal dia para usar vestido. Me sobo los brazos rapido cuando siento una tela sobre mis hombros, veo que es barry poniendome su chaqueta, meto los brazos y le sonrio en agradecimiento.

 **-Disfruto tus vestidos enserio, tienes un buen cuerpo pero no te resfries, Amor-me dice divertido** **-Lo siento cariño se me olvidaba-le digo divertida** **-Sabes cuando usas esos vestidos no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerle a otros por mirarte-me dice** **-Yo no quiero que nadie me mire-le digo** **-Hoy hueles diferente-me dice el** **-Como a que-le pregunto** **-Mejor que no lo sepas asi dañas el momento-me dice tomando con sus manos mi barbilla y haciendome mirarle.** Cuando entramos al cortex veo a Iris cruzada de brazos.

 **-Hoy por fin encontraremos a los detectives-me dice cisco** **-Genial, al fin-dice iris** **-Cisco, hay una señal en el muelle-le digo a los chicos** **-Son ellos Joe, voy para alla-me dice barry y desaparece.** **Agarro mi comunicador, lo enciendo.** **-Barry...hablame-le digo tomando un cafe** **-Los veo, pero no se si sea buena idea acercarme-me dice** **-Cariño, en el traje cisco instalo unas placas que deben evitar que grood te controle, hay un suministro de inyectables en el maletin los suficientes para dormir mentalmente a grood...solo tienes una oportunidad barry, corre barry corre-le digo** Veo en el monitor como suceden las cosas, joe pudo escapar pero grood tenia a barry agarrado del cuello. Lo iba a matar

Hasta que se me ocurrio mandar atravez de la radio de los autos cerca del muelle un sonido que solo aturde a Grood.

Veo como barry cae al suelo, intenta ponerse de pie.

 **-Vamos Barry Corre-le digo** **-Joe-me dice** **-Iris fue a encontrarlo cerca de un lugar desconocido. Tranquilo-le digo** **-Necesito ayuda medica-me dice al llegar a los laboratorios** Curo a barry y a joe. Mientras revisaba unas muestras de la sangre de barry senti una mirada. Al voltear no habia nadie, sali de mi ala medica y vi al reverso matando a Barry.

 **-No-grito** En eso despierto en el cortex

Barry entra rapido y cuando me ve, se agacha.

 **-Cait estas bien- me dice**

 **-Si, solo fue una pesadilla, mejor me voy a casa-le digo poniendome de pie**

tropiezo con algo y si no fuera por barry hubiera caido al suelo

 **-Estas bien-me dice**

 **-Si, debe ser el cansancio-le digo**

Me separo de el y voy hacia mi bolso. Miro la hora en mi reloj y era muy tarde.

 **-Porque no me despertaste-le digo mirandole**

 **-Te veias cansada, decidi dejarte dormir despues de todo...yo tengo las llaves-me dice sacando las llaves de mi coche de su bolsillo**

 **-Gracias, ahora es muy tarde nos podemos ir-le digo**

 **-Cait estas rara, que soñaste-me dice guardando las llaves**

 **-Barry te cuento luego-le digo**

 **-Lo prometes-me dice cruzado de brazos**

 **-Esta bien, te cuento en el departamento-le digo**

 **-Enserio-me dice arqueando una ceja**

 **-Que si, anda vamos-le digo**

El camina y vamos hacia mi coche. Cuando estabamos afuera alguien me golpea la cabeza.

Barry Pov

Me despierto con un dolor horrible de cabeza...me levanto y comienzo a buscar a caitlin por todo el estacionamiento.

 **-Cait-murmuro**

 **-Barry-escucho a Joe gritarme mientras se baja de la patruya**

 **-Caitlin, la viste esta contigo-le digo rapido**

 **-Calma barry-me dice eddie**

 **-Vieron a caitlin o no-les repito**

 **-Barry-me dice eddie**

Camino hacia el y lo tomo del cuello, lo levanto...me estaba enojando.

 **-No, barry bajalo...no hemos visto a caitlin-me dice joe**

 **-Demonios-maldigo y dejo ir a eddie**

 **-Que te pasa barry-me dice eddie**

 **-Despierto con un dolor de cabeza, no llegue a mi casa anoche...estaba con caitlin aqui mismo anoche y ahora despierto en el suelo tirado sin ella...eso me pasa-le digo**

 **-Calma la vamos a encontrar de seguro la tiene un maliante...no hay peligro-me dice joe**

 **-Si fuera iris dirias lo mismo, claro que no...no me intera quien se la llevo o porque...solo quiero encontrarla a salvo, la quiero a mi lado-les digo y me voy de alli**

Camino todas las calles de maliantes y ninguno tiene a caitlin, ya iban a ser las 3 de la tarde y no se nada de ella.

Mi telefono suena, cuando veo es un mensaje de caitlin.

 _"Escucha niño bonito...quieres a la chica, quiero todo el dinero que tengas...si no lo tienes para esta noche matare a la chica pero antes la disfrutare"_

Leia y leia el mensaje y no entendia porque harian eso. Pensar en esos tipos tocandola, me hervia la piel.

Me llega un mensaje con la direccion. Me visto de flash y los inmovilizo a todos cuando llego. Entro a el lugar ese y veo a caitlin en el suelo, atada de manos y pies. Estaba inconciente, luego veo a los dos tipos de espaldas hablando entre ellos.

 **-Dejen ir a la chica-les digo**

 **-Uhhh eso no se va a poder FLASH-me dice uno de ellos**

 **-No les doy otra oportunidad...no quiero lastimarlos-les digo**

 **-Lastima, porque nosotros a ti si-me dice uno de ellos mientras alza su mano y se elevan varias varillas de hierro y las lanza hacia mi pero soy mas rapido y las esquivo**

 **-Como quieran-les digo**

 **-Ven por nosotros si quieres a la chica-me dice el otro y me laza rayos que salen disparados de sus dedos**

Pero en un movimiento rapido los inmovilizo a ambos y quedan inconscientes, me acerco a caitlin y la tomo en mis brazos. Escucho las bocinas sonar y se que son eddie y Joe. Corro de alli con caitlin en brazos rumbo a su departamento. Al llegar la dejo en su cama le quito las ataduras y la observo. Me siento en una silla que estaba alli para cuidarla.

 **-Barry...no por favor no lo mates...no barry no te acerques...te amo barry por favor alejate...NOOOOO...BARRY-grita lo ultimo y se despierta me acerco a ella**

Al verme me abraza y yo a ella. Con sus manos examina mi rostro, las mias acunan el de ella y sonrio. Beso sus manos y la vuelvo a abrazar.

 **-Barry-me dice**

 **-Cait, estoy aqui siempre...te salvare nadie te hara daño te lo prometo-le digo**

 **-No me importa lo que me pase...tu eres todo lo que tengo...desde lo que paso con el reverso yo temo mucho por ti-me dice**

 **-De eso son tus sueños-le digo**

 **-No exactamente...yo sueño que estamos solos en los laboratorios y que algo nos observa pero no podemos verlo...en eso algo me toma y me aleja de ti...comienza una persecusion y cuando el se detiene coloca un cuchillo en mi cuello...-me dice pero se queda callada**

 **-Dime cait que sucede luego-le digo**

 **-Te hace escoger, tu velocidad o yo...pero te asesina mucho antes de que elijas-me dice y se hecha a llorar**

 **-Calma...estoy aqui contigo...estoy bien-le digo**

 **-Barry-me llama**

 **-Dime-le contesto**

 **-Te dire una cosa...que talvez jamas entiendas pero solo paso y quiero que lo escuches...yo te amo barry-la miro-Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi...se que estabas en coma y te segui amando despues pense que jamas amaria a nadie mas despues de lo de ronnie pero el regreso y nos casamos...pero ese sentimiento jamas se fue...se que jamas me perdonaras por decir esto ahora se que amas a iris y que yo estoy con ronnie pero hay una razon para que todo lo que nos pase nos afecte...yo siempre te he amado siempre que corres por las calles y pienso si regresaras a mi...pienso tantas cosas en como seria todo sin iris sin ronnie pero sencillamente no es asi ellos estan y se que tu la amas...solo quiero que lo sepas-me dice**

 **-Porque decirmelo ahora-le pregunto**

 **-Porque cada vez que estamos juntos puedo jurar que veo el mismo sentimiento en tus ojos el mismo miedo que me invade a mi cuando te pasa algo...esos ojos tan hermosos que tienen con los que desearia que solo me miren a mi...esos mismos ojos con los que miras a iris pero con ellos no me miras a mi...yo te digo esto porque si algo me llegase a pasar quiero que entiendas que te amo y que eso jamas los cambio el hecho de que me case con ronnie-me dice**

 **-Y a el-le pregunto**

 **-Si lo amo...pero es un amor diferente al que te tengo a ti...contigo lo quiero todo barry...con el ahora solo quiero una amistad pero me di cuenta muy tarde...no puedo cambiar nada de eso...solo quiero que lo sepas y que no me odies-me dice**

 **-Cait te puedo pedir algo-le digo**

 **-Que quieres-me dice**

 **-Que me prometas que te iras conmigo despues de que acabe con el reverso-le digo**

 **-Que-me dice ella**

 **-Que te escapes conmigo...que te divorcies si es necesario...no me importa que ronnie quiera calcinarme estoy dispuesto a todo...con tal de verte feliz y si yo soy esa felicidad que buscas entonces tu eres la mia...eres mi boleto de salida, el expreso a la felicidad que siempre he esperado-le digo**

 **-Iris-me dice ella**

 **-Iris que...tiene a eddie jamas pasara nada entre nosotros...tal vez tu no lo haigas notado pero todos estos meses la que siempre estuvo a mi lado fuiste tu, la que me curo las heridas, con las que comparti tragos, con la que tuve una cita, la chica que siempre espere toda mi vida fuiste tu-le digo**

 **-Tu me amas-me pregunta mirandome a los ojos**

 **-Besame y sabras la respuesta-le digo**

Ella lo hace, me besa un beso suave al principio. Luego se va volviendo mas salvaje lleno de deseo...nuestras ropas van desendiendo hasta el suelo y luego hacemos el amor toda la noche hasta caer en los brazos de morfeo.


End file.
